


this one's for you

by explicitdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, pure fluff i tell you, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitdanik/pseuds/explicitdanik
Summary: Daniel found his sweet escape whenever he's alone with Jihoon.





	this one's for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i said a week ago that i won't be writing anything for the mean time but this one has been sitting in my folder for a month and few weeks so i figured i'd finish it. i hope you'll still like and read this one after what happened :)
> 
> unbeta-ed.

“Stop fucking bumping on me— hey!” Daniel shouted as he watched his avatar lose on the track. Jihoon only smirked as he overtakes Daniel’s player and steals his spot.

In the end, Daniel lost the game, taking the last spot on the rank while Jihoon places first. Jihoon made a little victory dance and proceeded to munch on the chicken they ordered earlier. It’s a bit cold, but still tastes good. He couldn’t care less since it was brought by Daniel and because its chicken.

“I could’ve won if only you didn’t bump my avatar,” Daniel sighed as he turned off the playstation. He proceeded to keep the wires and the controllers in their respective places

“Whatever. Just admit you could never beat me,” Jihoon said as he threw the chicken bone on the plastic beside him.

Well, it was never true that Daniel couldn’t beat Jihoon in the game. _ He could, he really could. _But he chooses not to, not when he likes to see the smirk that turns into a big grin on Jihoon’s face whenever he scores or ranks higher than Daniel.

Not also when he wants to see how the younger’s eyes sparkle whenever Daniel brought him chicken.

So when Daniel finished cleaning up the remains of their snack, he threw his body over Jihoon’s bed and closed his eyes for a bit. He’s deadass tired because of the hours of playing with Jihoon today. His eyes opened when a certain person suddenly dropped on top of him.

“Ow, you brat,” Daniel cried.

“Stop being so stingy. It’s not like I haven’t done this before,” Jihoon rebutted as he snuggles up to Daniel.

The sudden weight in Daniel’s body made him squirm a little bit to make him comfortable. But literally, he wants to make Jihoon comfortable.

Because deep down, he was alright with it. He was alright when Jihoon suddenly comes up to him to snuggle, placing his head on the crook of Daniel’s neck. It’s like a missing puzzle piece because, _ damn _, Jihoon makes it seem like it was made for him because it really fits his head.

He proceeded to wrap his arms around Jihoon’s back, tracing circles in it because he knew the younger’s likes it.

“Have you ever thought of hearing what other people thought of you? Like hearing their minds,” Jihoon muttered.

And shit, Daniel knows he’s lying if he says that the feeling of hearing Jihoon’s breathe and the vibrations of Jihoon talking under his skin doesn’t send shivers down his spine. It makes him _ almost _ forgot everything else.

“Haven’t thought of it. But now you mentioned, I’m quite curious,” Daniel said.

And if Jihoon could really hear what’s on Daniel’s mind right now, he would’ve pulled away from Daniel’s embrace with the constant love confessions to him, including thousands of _ I love you’s _.

But aside from that, he’s also quite curious of what Jihoon thinks of him. He already knew that he’s his favorite hyung, his favorite brother who always keeps up with his whims without any complaints, who always puts Jihoon first before anything else.

It hurts that Daniel knows that he also knew that Jihoon would only look at him this way.

“You think it would be nice to hear it?” Jihoon inquired.

“Maybe so. I think it’ll be chaotic.” Daniel answered.

Jihoon hummed in approval.

They laid down in silence, their slow and constant breaths are the only thing that was heard in the room aside from the sound of the air condition.

This cuddling thing— it became a routine to do this whenever they’re together. It was supposed to be a one time thing: when Jihoon snuggled to Daniel the time the older slept over his house because the younger was too cold. Daniel couldn’t say no in letting the younger cuddled up to him to feel warm, leading Jihoon to snuggle and rest his head on the crook of Daniel’s neck.

Since then, it became a habit that is so hard to break, to lay down snuggling without talking, just to feel each other’s presence is enough for the both of them. It's comforting and it makes them feel complete, in peace.

It was also when Daniel realizes that their breathing and their beating of their hearts are slowly becoming one.

Jihoon is close to drifting to sleep when Daniel tries to untangle Jihoon’s limbs from him and gets up from bed. Daniel’s afraid that his heart started thumping like crazy and Jihoon might hear it when they aren’t doing anything but cuddling— but that thing is enough to make Daniel’s heart race.

“You’re not sleeping over?” Jihoon asked groggily.

“Sorry, I promised mom I will be coming home today,” Daniel smiled while standing up. His heart still thumping as he reaches out for the duvet to cover Jihoon’s figure, who frowns because of the loss of warmth and comfort.

“Stay the night,” Jihoon pleaded. His eyes are closed but the frown is still evident in his face.

“Next time, I will,” Daniel ruffled Jihoon’s hair for a bit, making Jihoon’s lips curve into a smile.

“Okay. Good night, Niel, take care on your way home,” Jihoon uttered.

“Will do, good night, Ji,” Daniel said as he closed the door on Jihoon’s bedroom.

—

Jihoon tosses and turns in his bed. He tried to lay down on his stomach when suddenly he felt something bump in his abdomen area. He jolted up to reach for the thing that hit him, an iPod nano that was in the pocket of his sweater.

He placed the iPod nano on his nightstand and tried to get back to sleep when he realized that the small device wasn’t his.

It was Daniel’s.

It was also the time he realized that the sweater he’s wearing was Daniel’s, which the older removed earlier when he was feeling hot. Jihoon wore it because it was just sitting on the edge of his bed, too lazy to pick one from his closet.

He shrugged off his thoughts and reached out for his phone to send Daniel a message. He saw that it was already 3am when he unlocked his phone. Thinking that Daniel was already asleep, he just put his phone back and got the iPod nano to look at it. Fortunately, its battery isn’t low yet.

He looked through the songs downloaded in the small device. Most of the songs are in hip-hop and pop, clearly because he knows Daniel’s like to dance and b-boying. He’s familiar with some of the song titles since Daniel sometimes hums in it.

He then moved on to the variety of playlists saved in Daniel’s iPod. There’s a specific one with Daft Punk, as well as for DPR Live, a playlist for whenever he goes skateboarding, working out and such.

But there’s one playlist that caught Jihoon’s attention.

_ for park jihoon. _

Jihoon blushed at the thought of Daniel making a playlist for him. He went ahead and clicked the playlist as his eyes began scanning the arrays of songs, which are way different from his usual ones. He reached out for his earphones tangled in his nightstand. He untangled them hastily and plugged into the device as he played the said playlist.

Whilst listening to the songs in the playlist, Jihoon already have a gist of what Daniel feels, or wants to say, or why the playlist was named after him.

Jihoon knows, because he feels the same way too.

—

The next day, Daniel came into his room without any notice. He didn’t send any message to Jihoon few hours before, so the younger was caught sprawled into his bed while watching an animated film on his television screen.

Jihoon was surprised with the sudden visit so he immediately sat up. Daniel closed the door and proceeded to his television to turn it off. He walked straight to Jihoon’s bed and sat on the edge of it.

“Why are you here this late?” Jihoon pondered. It was already an hour past midnight, and Daniel came barging into Jihoon’s room all of a sudden. Daniel never did this before, usually, he sends Jihoon a heads up before going to his house.

“I need to see you,” Daniel answered quietly.

Jihoon suddenly remembered the playlist on Daniel’s iPod, the one he’s been playing ever since the early morning. It made him fall asleep faster. He clutched on the device that is kept on the pocket of his shorts.

He shrugged off his thoughts and focused on the older.

“Silly, you’ll still see me tomorrow morning, and the next morning as well.” Jihoon said.

Daniel didn’t reply but only sat in silence. Jihoon noticed that Daniel’s hands keep playing on its own, and Jihoon immediately sensed that something’s up with Daniel.

“What’s wrong? This is so unlike you,” Jihoon said while scooting forward near Daniel.

Clearly, it is really so unusual of Daniel to be this down. He always greets Jihoon with a smile reaching up to his eyes.

Jihoon observed Daniel’s face. He looks exhausted, his eyes are quite gloomy. The whole aura of his face looks like he doesn’t have any energy.

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Daniel started.

“I couldn’t this night either,” He added.

Jihoon only stared at him, waiting for Daniel to continue talking.

“I couldn’t sleep because I’ve been thinking of you, Jihoon-ah,” He said.

Jihoon was taken aback with the sudden confession. He already had a gist of it because he found out because of the playlist under his name, but he didn’t imagine that Daniel would really tell this to him.

“Remember what you said last night? About hearing people’s thoughts about you? It made me think, what if you could hear me thinking? Thinking about the things I love about you. About how I like spending time with you, how I like your lips curve into a smile whenever you win the games we played and the chicken I always brought over, about the sound of your voice whenever you tell me your theories in each and every dramas and films we watch, how you would focus your eyes on me whenever I invited you over to the studio to watch my routine, how you would slowly come up to my chest and snuggle as you place your head on the crook of my neck, how you would make yourself comfortable in my arms, as we talk about dumb stuff. It made me stay up all night, Jihoon. My heart’s about to jump out of my chest and I couldn’t bear to not say it anymore. I made me think a lot because I love you so much, and it’s killing me.”

“I know.” Jihoon said.

Daniel looked up to Jihoon with eyes widened.

“What— what do you mean you know?” Daniel asked.

Jihoon reached out of the device in his pocket and gave it to Daniel. The older was surprised when he saw his player with Jihoon.

“Oh.”

Daniel picked up the player on Jihoon’s palm. He saw that the last played song was from the certain playlist. Daniel looked up to Jihoon once again.

“You saw this?” He asked.

“Yeah. And heard it. Multiple times,” Jihoon replied.

“Ah, shit that totally ruined my confession, didn’t it?” Daniel looked down to his iPod.

“You know it's fine if you don’t feel the same. I’m not forcing you to like me. I don’t expect you to feel the same thing just because I told you these things. I just really need to get this out of my he-”

The next thing Daniel knew is that Jihoon pulled his neck down to press his lips to the other. Daniel was stunned, he surely didn’t see Jihoon to pull him done to kiss him. But few seconds after he began to relax as he places both of his hands to cup Jihoon’s cheeks and kissed him back.

Jihoon has been dying to do this with the older ever since he listened to the playlist in one go. The older never left his mind, and as much as he wanted to distract himself by doing other things, he just kept on thinking about _ him, him, and him. _ Time really flew slowly for him until Daniel came over.

“Stay the night, will you?” Jihoon asked when they pulled away. Jihoon looked down on his lap and began playing with his fingers. He’s suddenly shy because of the bold move he did to the older. Daniel moved his hand to entwine with Jihoon and other to place it under Jihoon’s chin to let the younger look up to him.

Jihoon immediately saw the sparkle in Daniel’s eyes. Daniel’s lips began to curve into a grin. Jihoon couldn’t help but mirror the grin on Daniel’s lips.

“Of course, darling.”

—

“You always seem to do this whenever we snuggle,” Daniel pointed out as Jihoon began to place his head on the crook of Daniel’s neck.

They laid down into Jihoon’s bed, the younger is still wearing Daniel’s hoodie and refuses to give it back to the owner since he says “it’s comfy and it’s his privilege to get Daniel’s hoodies whenever because he’s now his boyfriend”. Daniel didn’t complain and just shut his mouth. There’s no point of arguing, since he himself definitely likes it whenever Jihoon wears his clothes, he likes it when he wears_ him. _

“It’s my favorite place,” Jihoon said.

“Oh, so you only like me for my body? I’m hurt, Hoonie,” Daniel faked clutching his heart. Jihoon pulled away from him to look on Daniel’s face in annoyance. He decided to remove the older’s limbs from him and tried standing up.

“Where are you going? Come back here,” Daniel pleaded as the warmth coming from the younger began to subside.

But the younger only remain unfazed, his arms are crossed over his chest as he stares at Daniel.

_ God damn, he’s really cute. I want to place kisses on those squishy cheeks. _

Daniel sat up from the bed and began to move towards Jihoon. He tugged the younger’s wrist which made Jihoon move forward to him.

“I’m sorry, baby. For the record, I really love it when you do that. I could feel you breathing under my skin. Now can we please go back to bed?”

Jihoon let Daniel pulled him back to the bed. The younger immediately went back to the position he likes the most when Daniel wrapped his arms around him.

“I think this what made me love about you,” Jihoon muttered. Daniel felt the warmth breath of Jihoon on his neck when the younger spoke, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hmm?”

“This. I feel comfortable in this. Even though you don’t usually cuddle you still let me. It’s like I have this sense of security, that no one will ever touch me. And it makes me feel complete.”

“Ah, Jihoon, you’re making my heart melt. What will I do without you?” Daniel chuckled.

Jihoon looked up to Daniel and press a kiss on the older’s lips. Daniel couldn’t help but smile on the mere action that Jihoon did.

“I’m going to make your heart melt over and over,” Jihoon said.

“Go on, baby. If it's you, then I don’t mind,”

“To be honest, I never really expected you to like me,” Jihoon confessed.

“Well, what’s not to like about you, Hoon-ah?” Daniel answered while running his hand through Jihoon’s locks.

Jihoon tried to get away from Daniel again but the older’s reflexes were faster than Jihoon so the younger didn’t get to leave Daniel’s side. He actually got hugged by Daniel even more.

“Yah, don’t do that!” As if Jihoon heard nothing, he still kept on trying to remove Daniel’s limbs off him.

“Park Jihoon, can you please stop trying to get away from me and just lay here with me?”

Jihoon only laughed. Daniel can’t help but watch Jihoon fondly. He surely is whipped for him.

“But seriously Jihoon, I like you because you’re you. That’s enough reason for me, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Daniel answered, which made Jihoon’s cheeks erupt with a bright shade of pink.

“And I wouldn’t have you any other way too,”

Jihoon snuggled deeper into Daniel’s body as the older wrapped his arms protectively in Jihoon’s waist. They fit perfectly, as if they’re each other’s missing puzzle piece.

Because whenever Daniel put his arms around Jihoon, and the next thing the younger knew, he’s really at home.

**Author's Note:**

> if ever you want to know the playlist daniel made, click this [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1C0lRB8a1g4H6PDfAq5S6e?si=m6HEr3ncQsWudaHuEzYRwA) !! i listened to this playlist while writing this one ahaha enjoy :)
> 
> scream at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/capturednw) :)


End file.
